Mystery of two words
by Ranger Estrella
Summary: What happens when Maddie(Madelyn) falls down a cliff full of hazy white mist? She enters Percy Jackson's world of course I mean why not. What will happen if Kronos entered Morgarath's body in the underworld and escaped? War for sure. Join all your favourite characters as they embark on a journey to unravel the mystery of two IS IS THE REWRITIN VERSION.


**Hi this is the rewrite of mystery of two worlds enjoy as you can read I changed the plot completely but the end is still going to be the same!**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own PJO HOO or RA all I own is the plot(wipes away a tear)**

 **Apologizing** **for the short chapters that I always make**

* * *

Araluen

(Caraway fief)

Madelyn(Maddie) POV

"What now?" Well tell you the truth I'm sorta stuck around here... fine really stuck.

You see Will planed that I will cause distraction then I will head west to the open plains where I am supposed to get a better advantage I did not bring Bumper only cause there's not much ground to cover and I will hide better without him on the plains. Only problem is that I went east instead of west got very stuck up on the edge of a cliff with a Mr I will kill you (Actually his name is not Mr I want to kill you he just said that probably cause I sweekered his friend with a arrow) axe man coming after me trying(Which he probably will unless I do something like right now.) to kill me mmmmm that's what the bandits/Moondarkers seem to be doing a lot around here lately.

To sum it up I'm in a bad situation Will. (and dad apparently he had some spare time this week so he went on a mission with us lets just say real weird having your dad around on a mission with you. Never going to get used to it.)

On the way dad had told me about the time he and Will,Gilan went to Celtica about the time Gilan supposing told them how to face a axemen when trapped on a cliff."Jump of the cliff it will be less messier that way." I had laughed at that now I really wished I hadn't seems wayyyy less humorous when you in the situation. really not funny is my situation Mr I am going to kill you axe man is coming after me not to mention a cliff with the height of... actually now that I thought of it there's now way I can tell how high it is a white hazy mist is covering the whole cliff from view about from three or four meters is seriously annoying I mean it doesn't help me boost my confidence that I can survive the the drop.

The axe man was slowly making his way towards me my bowstring broke but I still kept the bow(It could be fixed.)and facing a axemen with a saxe and a throwing knife is not going to help me.I can hear my harsh breathing been running around to much I guess wish Bumper was here. The way he spinned his axe around suggested that he was extremely good at this damn just made my situation more worse and difficult for me. looking over my shoulder I once again see the hazy white mist down the cliff. On my other side was the axe man slowly lumbering towards me as if enjoying his moment I signed looked my shoulder and muttered "I really hate you Gilan!" as I jumped plummeting to my death. **(I was going to end it here but why not carry on I mean I am annoyed at myself for not writing longer chapters so why not.)**

America

(New York)

Still Madelyn(Maddie) POV

Most books about people falling down cliffs to their doom was filled with mushy stuff but as I fell my only thought is

ARRRRGGGGHHHH! **(sound familiar anyone?)**

But the fall seemed endless the white mist blocked my vision completely. Who knows how long is this cliff maybe its endless. Hope not I do not want to spend my entire life dropping or being bling for that matter of the white what happened was totally unexpected the mist began to from into shapes of water sun moon and a whole load of other random stuff. But then they started to engulf me. I couldn't breathe my head hurts and aches terribly than my vision went black.

When I regained conscious I woke up with my head aching terribly and in a dark end with two things next to me separated by 10 meters I guess freaky thing when I looked inside there's something metal was closing with people inside!(I learnt that its called a lift or a some weird long name that I can't remember later and how it works weird name.)freakiest thing is that people don't even looked scared but I was really freaking out now .

First realization: I'm not in Araluen

second: I'm not falling I'm on solid ground(Which is super good!)

Third: There's strange sounds...

FREAK OUT TIME! Well nearly but I forced myself to stay calm but seriously what is that sound!

* * *

 **Okay this is not a long chapter but promise it will be longer as we go.**

 **Oh no whats? going to happen to Maddie?**

 **Vote for the monster that attacks her in the next chapter(I personally think hellhound so include that as 1 vote.)**

 **Hellhound**

 **Dracaena**

 **Chimera**

 **Drakon**

 **Bye**

 _ **Ranger Estrella**_


End file.
